scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!)
:This article is about the Creeper from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Jeepers, It's the Creeper. For other incarnations, see Creeper (disambiguation).'' : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Creeper was the costume of Mr. Carswell, a bank manager. Physical appearance The Creeper was a green-skinned phantom/zombie, with dark red hair and yellow sclera. He wore a dark green trench coat, with dark green pants and black shoes. Personality He had a violent temper, as shown when he brutally beat up a bank guard. He also didn't appear to be very smart as he fell for Scooby-Doo's incredibly obvious hen disguise. He was obsessed with the paper that the bank guard gave Mystery Inc (because it was the only evidence that Carswell was secretly robbing the bank). Powers and abilities He could supposedly walk through walls, allowing him to rob the bank. In fact, the trick worked because Carswell was the bank president and had complete access. He also had immense strength as he knocked the bank guard out with ease and ransacked his entire car without damaging it on the outside. History Early life Mr. Carswell used the disguise to cover up his bank robberies. Since he was the last person to leave the bank every day, he would simply rob the safe, then leave the bank normally. Then he would come back as the Creeper and made it look like he was the one committing the robberies, explaining the lack of any evidence of a break-in as the Creeper being capable of walking through walls. Unknown to Carswell, a bank guard would eventually install a concealed security camera that would take a picture of Carswell stealing. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two unmasked.]] When Carswell discovered the camera and that it took photographic evidence of him, he went after the guard to destroy the film before it could be developed. He succeeded in destroying the negatives, but the guard managed to keep a piece of paper that was evidence intact. This paper was given to Mystery Inc on their way to the school dance. The gang later explained what they found and learned to Carswell and, after they left, figured out what the paper was. He then dressed up as the Creeper and chased the gang in order to take the paper, but failed and was later captured, exposed, and arrested. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase When Mystery Inc. made it to level 10, the last level of the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game, the Creeper was one of the classic monsters, along with the Jaguaro, Old Iron Face, Gator Ghoul and the Tar Monster. It was defeated when Scooby-Doo reached the box of Scooby Snacks, which brought an end to the level, or in this case, the entire game. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 204. Jeepers, It's the Creeper Notes/trivia * The Creeper vaguely resembles Frankenstein's Monster. * The only words he says are "Creeper", "Paper": regarding the paper the bank guard gives the gang in Jeepers, It's the Creeper, and "No!" as he is about to be unmasked. * In Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, a real monster resembling the Creeper was among the other real monsters seen in the monster bar. * He's green * He's not the Hulk * He's not the Minecraft Creeper * He loves warm salad * He's played by John Stevenson, who was a voice on Scooby Doo until 2010. * The Creeper's a big guy. Brendaniel thinks he can benchpress a lot. * The Creeper doesn't say much, but he doesn't have to. We all know what he's thinking. * If you asked the Creeper out on a date, and he said yes, you would probably be driven off by his foul, crypt-like odor. * The Creeper cannot feel any pain, joy, or sorrow. He only can feel anger, and regret. * The word 'CREEPER' has 7 letters in it. 3 of those letters are vowels. * Idiots who make joke-bits about very obscure cartoon characters are hacks. * The Creeper's favorite fictional character is Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games. * Even though The Creeper likes Katniss Everdeen, he does not like Jennifer Lawrence. * The Creeper does not have a cell phone. * If there was a man more powerful than the creeper, Brendaniel would know. * The Creeper has a collection of Daryl Dixon Funko Pop vinyl figures because the Creeper loves Norman Reedus. * Norman Reedus has a son named Mingus. * In Muncee, Indiana, there was a young boy who loved The Creeper from Scooby Doo so much that he dressed like him every single day. He succumbed to throat cancer at the age of 72. He was a very old kid. * Brendaniel will never be able to get over the fact that Norman Reedus named his son Mingus. * The Creeper never left the house without a can of 7-Up. * 7-Up is owned by the Dr Pepper company. * 7-Up is better than Sierra Mist. * Who even drinks Sierra Mist? How do they even sell it? * They changed the name of Sierra Mist to Mist Twist? When did they do this? * Changing the name of the product doesn't change the fact that it's piss in a bottle. Mist Twist, Sierra Mist, whatever. Your colon's gonna fall out no matter what the name is. * 7-Up is not piss in a bottle. * We're talking about the Creeper from Scooby Doo. * The Creeper from Scooby Doo has the normal amount of teeth that a human has. * References }} Category:Characters with intangibility Category:Characters with super strength Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 villains